An organic electronic device means a device that requires exchange of electric charges between electrodes and organic materials using holes and/or electrons. The organic electronic device may be largely divided into the following two categories according to an operation principle. First, there is an electronic device in which an exiton is formed in an organic material layer by a photon that flows from an external light source to the device, the exiton is separated into electrons and holes, and the electrons and the holes are respectively transferred to different electrodes and used as a current source (voltage source). Second, there is an electronic device in which holes and/or electrons are injected into an organic material semiconductor forming an interface with the electrode by applying a voltage or a current to two or more electrodes, and the device is operated by the injected electrons and holes.
In order for the organic electronic device to sufficiently exhibit the above-described excellent properties, a material constituting the organic material layer in the device needs to be supported by stable and efficient materials above anything else, but the development of a stable and efficient organic material layer material for an organic electronic device has not been sufficiently made. Therefore, there is a continuous need for developing a new material.